Chapter 53 - Timothy Strikes Back, Akane’s Swift Defeat
Akane picked himself up off of the ground and wiped the blood that ran from his mouth down to his chin. He looked across the battlefield and saw Timothy standing their looking at them. “Look’s like he finally showed up.’ smiled Jaice “What…who finally showed up?” asked Akane confused. He as Jaice walked toward him stopping beside him and looking at Timothy. “It seems that he is the fighter that defeated Gillz.” said Jaice “Is that so.” smiled Akane as he looked back at Timothy. “Yes and he has a power level of 15, 000.” mentioned Jaice “What 15,000...there’s no way an earthling can have that much power!” shouted Akane “And that may only be a small amount of his power seeing as they can hide their true power.” suggested Jaice “So he might be a lot more powerful.” smiled Akane “Yes if that’s the case than this really should get fun.” nodded Jaice One the other side of the battlefield Jin, Kachu and Nikita had found Tanza, Randy, Hinta, Rodney, Alice, Brock, Pikachu and Tanza. They had place them all on the ground near Timothy as Nina and Lucaria healed them. After a few minutes everybody was completely healed and back on their feet. “I was wondering where you were.” said Tanza “Yeah sorry about that.” smiled Timothy “Your hear now and that’s all that counts.” laughed Alice as she hugged Timothy. “Pika…Pi!” They heard a voice shout. They all looked around and Jeff ran out of the desert and jumped on Randy’s shoulder. “Hay buddy…I’m alright now.” smiled Randy as he rubbed Jeff on the head. “So how did you guy’s fair?” asked Timothy “Well we all did what we could, but it seems that we completely underestimated these guy’s.” said Jamie “Yea their a lot stronger than we though and we didn’t stand a chane.” agreed Rodney “We’ll your still alive, so that means you’ve all gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw you all.” smiled Timothy “Its true that we’ve gotten stronger, but all of us together even with Randy’s help we weren’t a match.” noted Tanza “Is that so…well now I’m here.” smiled Timothy looking at them. “Hay your right…now that you’re here and we’re back at full power. We just might be able to win.” nodded Ash “Pikachu.” agreed Pikachu “No…you’ve fought long enough. It’s my turn now.” retorted Timothy “But that long haired guy is the one that we’ve been fighting. We couldn’t even touch him let alone scratch him.” stated Misty “You let me worry about him now.” nodded Timothy All of a sudden the a funnel of wind whipped up around Timothy as he turned around and walked toward Jaice and Akane. Randy looked at Timothy and stared at him for a few minutes as he continued walk off. “His power…it’s increased dramatically.” thought Randy to himself. “Go get him Timothy!” cheered Alice “I hope Timothy can win this.” muttered Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu “Don’t worry…Timothy’s got this one in the bag.” assured Jin Ash looked over at Jin standing beside him and then back out at Timothy. Timothy stopped several feet in front of Akane and Jaice examining them from head to toe. “So you’re the one who defeated Gillz.” smiled Jaice “And you’re the other two Dorashin’s that he mention. I didn’t catch your names.” said Timothy “Ha…why tell you are names and your going to die soon.” laughed Akane “That has yet to be decided.” smiled Timothy “He’s so calm.” thought Jaice to himself. Jaice examined Timothy from head to toe noticing his emerald green hair and emerald green eye’s. He looked into his eye’s and saw an unwavering sense of power and strength in them. He also notice a strange feeling emanating from him a feeling which made him feel uneasy. “This guy seems normal, but this uneasy feeling I’m getting from him. Is he really an earthling.” thought Jaice to himself. “You sound so sure about yourself. Well the one thing I’m sure about is that your going to die.” smiled Akane “Wait Akane…don’t forget what we came here for.” reminded Jaice “Oh yea.” said Akane looking at Jaice. “I’m sure you know why we are here?” asked Jaice “Not really, but I’m sure it’s has something too do with trying to recruit me.” sighed Timothy “That is correct…you power is far beyond something that we would normally see. We came here to see if you would join us.” replied Jaice “Well I’ll tell you the same thing I told your friend…not a chance. I’ve got everything I want here on earth.” smiled Timothy “Are you sure…if you can join us then you could have anything you want. Nothing would be out of your grasp.” retorted Jaice “No matter how you put it…I’m going to give you the same answer.” sighed Timothy “Come on Jaice…let’s me go ahead an kill this guy. Now that we know that this guy’s not going to join us.” begged Akane “Tell me…what is your name?” asked Jaice “The name is Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon, but you can just call me Timothy.” said Timothy “My name is Jaice and my friend here is Akane.” introduced Jaice “Pleasure to meet you both.” greeted Timothy “The pleasure’s all mine…the pleasure of killing you anyway.” laughed Akane “Hmm.” smiled Timothy Akane dashed toward Timothy and swung a punch at him, but he quickly moved and hit Akane in the back of the head. The punch sent Akane’s face slamming it onto the ground and sent him sliding several feet until he came to a stop. Akane pulled his head out of the ground before getting back to his feet angrily staring at Timothy. “Why you.” snarled Akane Akane charged Timothy again and threw another punch, but this time Timothy grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground creating a small crater. Akane looked up at Timothy and saw that he was looking down at him laughing and waving. “Damn you!” shouted Akane He quickly threw his hand up toward Timothy and fired a blast at him, but Timothy quickly flipped backwards dodging the attack. He stopped flipping several feet away from Akane started back looking at him. “I’m going to rip you apart when I get my hands on you!” shouted Akane as he got back to his feet. “Let’s see you try.” smiled Timothy All of a sudden the ground began to shake and piece’s of earth began to tear away from the ground. Jaice stared at him in amazment as his scouter clicked on and began measuring Timothy’s power. “Power level 25,000 and it’s still rising.” thought Jaice Timothy suddenly stopped powering up and the piece’s of rubble fell back to the ground as Timothy continued to smile. Akane looked at Timothy in surprise at the display of power that he just unleashed. “Hay Jaice what did you say this guy’s power level was again?” asked Akane “It’s over 25,000.” said Jaice “Are you sure that thing is right…I mean an earthling with a power level of over 25,000?” asked Akane as he looked back at Jaice then back at Timothy. “What you see is what you get…I’m been training just for this moment.” smiled Timothy “I don’t care how long you’ve trained your still no match for me!” shouted Akane Akane dashed toward Timothy and began throwing a barrage of punch’s and kick’s at him. Timothy easily dodged the attack’s before disappearing causing Akane to stop and look around for him. “Where is he?” wondered Akane looking around. “Hay I’m over here.” said Timothy Akane turned around and saw Timothy standing several feet away smiling and waving at him. Akane snarled and bared his teeth while clenching his fist, his muscles tensing up. “Stop making fun of me!” roared Akane “Is this the same guy who was barely able to beat Gillz last year and now he’s making fun of Akane.” thought Jaice to himself. “I told you before I trained just to beat you.” smiled Timothy “You don’t have the power.” snarled Akane “I haven’t even warmed up yet, but your time its coming.” laughed Timothy “Your arrogant little punk…I’m going to enjoy tearing you apart!” roared Akane. A white energy flared up around Akane and he dashed toward Timothy again. He began throwing another barrage of punch’s and kick’s at him, but once again Timothy dodged them all with ease. Across the battlefield the rest of the group looked amazed at the power they had just felt from Timothy. “Did that really just come from Timothy?” asked Rodney “Amazing he’s become far stronger than before.” gawked Tanza “Yeah…he said that he was going to become stronger just for this occasion.” smiled Alice “He’s amazing.” whispered Hinta admiringly. “What power, but how…how did he get this powerful in a year. It’s inconceivable.” thought Randy to himself. Back on the battlefield Timothy continued to dodge Akane’s attack’s until he suddenly disappeared. He suddenly reappeared in front of Akane and delivered a powerful punch to his gut. Akane groaned in pain as he grabbed hit stomach and fell down to doth his knees. “That’s for the pain you caused my friends.” said Timothy looking down at him. “Why you…I’m the third strongest Dorashin in the universe. There’s no way an earthling like you could be stronger than me.” snarled Akane “Does it scare you that your fighting someone stronger than you or does it scare you more that your going to die at the hand of an earthling.” asked Timothy smiling. “Your not stronger than me…it’s impossible!” roared Akane Akane threw his hand forward at Timothy and released a powerfule beam of energy that caught him. There was an explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust and Akane jumped out of it landing in front of Jaice. “Come out of that sounding cocky.” smiled Akane “No matter what you do I’m still gone to kill you.” said Timothy When the dust finally settled Akane saw Timothy looking at him without a scratch on him. “How did you come out of that without a scratch?” asked Akane “I guess your not as strong as you thought.” smiled Timothy “Why you…the Dorashins are the most powerful race in the universe. A mere earthling like your can’t even begin to imagine the power I have!” Akane shouted “If that’s the case let’s see what you’ve got.” smirked Timothy All of a sudden the ground began to shake and rubble began to rise up from the ground. Timothy watch Akane as a white electrical energy began to surge around his body flare up like fire. Just then Akane rocketed toward Timothy and swung his fist causing a huge explosion. Timothy appeared high in the sky and looked down at Akane who was quickly heading toward him. Once near Timotthy Akane began throwing lighting fast punch’s at him, but Timothy danced around them. “Akane you fool…you should transform, but your getting so worked up you can’t even see straight. Still I just don’t get it…how could his power and abilities have increased this much in just one year. It’s impossible.” thought Jaice to himself. Timothy continued to dodge Akane’s attack until he stopped and grabbed Akanes right fist with his left hand. “What!” shouted Akane surprised. “It’s time for you to die.” smiled Timothy Just then Timothy raised his right fist and it began to crackle with electrical emerald green energy around it. He then punched Akane in the gut and when his fist connected his stomach it tore through him exiting out his back. Akane stumbled back holding this hole in his stomach and coughing up blood. “There’s no way…I can‘t….” moaned Akane as he began to cough. “You can’t lose…sorry to say, but you’ve lost.” laughed Timothy Fear suddenly gripped Akane as he realized that Timothy was about to kill him. Timothy raised his hand as his hand flared up with the emerald green energy around it. “Yes I can see it in your eye’s…the fear of death. Now embrace it.” smiled Timothy Akane started to scream just as Timothy released a large beam of emerald green energy obliterating him. He then floated down and landed in front of Jaice who had a look of shock and surprise across his face. “Now it’s your turn.” said Timothy “He is something…he was able to beat Akane with ease. Not only that he killed him without hesitation. Hmm…I have to be careful when fighting him…one wrong slip and he’ll kill me without hesitation as well.” thought Jaice to himself . “This dude…it feels as if I know him somehow. I’m not sure how, but it’s like I’m seen his once before.” thought Timothy to himself. The wind blew across the battlefield creating a small dust devil in between Jaice and Timothy as they stared at each other. Each one contimplation on how to deal with the other and each on raring to go. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content